


Sow Wind, Reap Hurricanes

by MulaSaWala



Series: In Any Other World [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha John Reese, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Utopia, Collection: In Any Other World, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Omega Harold Finch, Omega Verse, Omegas, Slow Build, alphas - Freeform, well that's the goal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala
Summary: The CIA dossier said it began when a rich billionaire started buying up huge tracts of land in Ethiopia. 
But to John it would always begin here, in this room, when he sees him. Awash in the light of a giant monitor, the man stood, unaware that John was even there. 
"Hello, Mr. Warren."
Or not. But John was close enough now that it didn't matter. He was close enough to know that the other man smelled like green tea, sugar, omega. 
and home.
John raised his gun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, standard omegaverse rules apply, i guess? There are heats, ruts, mates. I'm still on the fence about mpreg, but i'm leaning towards no, to serve the narrative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super thanks to beta reader Talon G!

When the towers came down, John watched with Jess. Like the rest of the United States, they were shocked. Angry. Afraid.

But John loved Jess more than his country, and he did not re-enlist. Instead, they got married within the week.

Their divorce was finalized a year later. When John re-enlists this time, it's for lack of anything else to do.

 

\---

 

"I'm getting old here, Warren."

 

Shaw's face appeared in the square of light at the end of the ventilation shaft. John grunted and squirmed another inch forward, strongly and consciously suppressing his claustrophobia. Sweat matted his hair to his head and John squinted as some of it got into his eyes. The air was stale, and John kept his breathing even. Shaw had made it look so _easy_.

They were on their own on this one. The target was tech-savvy, and direct contact with Cole was too risky. Not only could the signal be intercepted, he had his hands full keeping them off the enemy's radar.

It was fine, though. The mission was simple. Take everything not nailed down, leave no trace. Eliminate the target. John wasn't fond of wetwork, no one on their team was (Shaw had been a _doctor_ ), but it was necessary sometimes, which they all accepted.

It was necessary now. The man was dangerous. No picture, no name. Just the chance he might be at a specific place at a specific time. John and Shaw were going to be there.

John reached the end of the shaft and held out his arms. Shaw grabbed them and pulled him out with little difficulty, sending both of them tumbling to the floor. After a quick weapons check, they were good to go.

 

\---

 

The CIA dossier they had received had said it had began when a rich billionaire had begun buying up huge tracts of land in Ethiopia.

But to John it would always begin here, in this room, when he sees him. Awash in the light of a giant monitor, the man stood there, unaware that John was even there.

 

"Hello, Mr. Warren,"

 

Or not. But John was close enough now that it didn't matter. He was close enough to know that the other man smelled like green tea, sugar, omega. And _home_.

John raised his gun, aiming for the back of the target's head.

 

"Stand down, agent."

 

John whirled around, keeping his gun raised. Shaw was there, standing beside the alpha who had spoken.

 

Control.

 

"I said. Stand. Down."

 

Control had been missing for months; everyone had thought she was dead. But here she was, looking more tired than John had ever seen her, but with an undercurrent of contentment that was... _extremely_ unexpected. She was radiating dominance at him that John couldn't help but react to, his own flaring up in response. He tamped down on it as Shaw stepped forward to stand by his side. Control moved to stand beside the omega.

John's eyes ticked to Shaw, gaze questioning. She met his eyes and nodded. She was fine. He nodded back. So was he. John lowered his gun.

 

"Excellent! Mr. Warren, Miss Shaw, if you could please follow us after you remove your respective arsenals.” The man gestured to a nearby table as Control took him by the arm.

 

The two of them walked past the two agents to exit the room. John couldn't help taking a deep breath as they passed. Control smelled nice enough, John guessed. Like leather and cinnamon. But the target... _intoxicating_.

Shaw narrowed her eyes at John and elbowed him in the side as soon as the two were gone. John elbowed her right back. It took them three minutes to remove everything; they were deadly enough without guns, but if they kept a knife each, well, they might need some protection farther down the rabbit hole.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me tell you people story. I was writing this fic, and I really liked it, but then my brain said, You know what would make this better? CHANGE EVERYTHING ABOUT IT.
> 
> And that's why it's suddenly Omegaverse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super thanks again to x_Talon_x for being an awesome beta reader!

Shaw and Warren were brought to a room where Cole was already seated, looking naked without his laptop before him on the table. There was another person with Cole, a beta who introduced himself as Fusco. He gave them both a look before making himself scarce. Cole nodded to them, letting them know he was unharmed, but Shaw could see how shaken he was. Cole was Shaw and Warren's handler, true, but it was pretty clear to both of them that he had been sped up the ladder a bit to accommodate a shortage in operatives. He was good at computers, mostly. He had never seen combat, had never been directly in the line of fire.  
  
And now here he was, sitting in a room that was nice enough, Shaw supposed. Hell, it looked like something straight out of Better Homes and Gardens, but Shaw could smell Cole's fear from the doorway, and beside her she could feel Warren's hackles rising.  
  
The omega who still hadn't introduced himself was either dense as fuck or very confident in Control's ability to, well, control them, because he stepped right into the reach of both agents as he gestured for them to take a seat. Shaw nudged Warren into one and took a chair herself, while Control and the omega sat across from the three of them.

  
  
"You must be wondering why I've brought you here--"

  
"Who are you?" Warren interrupted, sounding agitated. Shaw wanted to roll her eyes, but the omega looked taken aback.

  
"The CIA didn't tell you?" The omega turned to look at Control, who merely shrugged. "Ah. Well, it appears we've been remiss in our manners. Miss Shaw, Mr. Cole, Mr. Warren, this is Ms. McCarthy," he gestured to Control, "and you may call me Harold Robin."

  
He leaned forward in his chair, setting his elbows on the table top. "Now that we've been properly introduced, I'd like to tell you why--" The omega began again, but this time he was interrupted by someone entering the room. The intruder was holding an open laptop in one hand, attempting to hold a donut and a paper cup of coffee in the other.

  
"Hey, Harold, I need your help with this code, I'm trying to..."

 

The man who entered (an alpha, Shaw could tell) trailed off as he stopped short. He looked uncomfortable at suddenly being the center of attention. Shaw darted a look back at the pair sitting across the table. Robin looked genuinely surprised, but Control looked cool as a cucumber, keeping her eyes on Shaw and her team. _Ah_.

  
  
"I'm so sorry," the guy sputtered, sensing the tension in the room. He nodded to Robin. "I'll come back later, after--"

  
  
"Jason Greenfield?" Warren asked, a note of disbelief coloring his tone.

  
"You!" The man did drop his donut then, before sighing and stepping forward to put his laptop on the table so he could pick it up. He blew on it and put it on top of his coffee cup, powdered sugar leaving white marks on the black plastic lid and Shaw recognized him then.

  
  
Jason Greenfield was one of the first cases where they'd... _changed_ the mission. The orders had been to detain him, stage his death, and deliver him to a government black site. But Cole had done a little digging and discovered that Greenfield had given the CIA information on Vigilance, an anti-government surveillance group which he had been part of before it radicalized. In exchange, Greenfield was supposed to get a new identity far, far away from his old life. As adept with technology as Vigilance was, it was very brave of him to step forward, knowing they might find him. In return, the government planned on holding him for extended, possibly indefinite, interrogation.  
  
So instead, the three of them had given him a new identity and sent him on his way. Told the boys at Langley that Greenfield had killed himself before they got to him, and that they had sterilized the scene so that none of it could be traced to the CIA. They hadn't expected to see him ever again.

  
  
"These are the guys I told you about, Harold!" Jason was saying excitedly.

 

He introduced himself to Cole, guessing correctly that he had been the voice on the other end of the earpiece that Shaw and Warren had worn back then. He bared his neck respectfully at Control before he took a seat on Robin's other side.  
  
Robin looked like he wanted to tell Greenfield to _please go away, the adults were talking_ , but was too polite to say so. Shaw thought it was funny as hell.

  
  
"Did he tell you about the machine yet?" He asked, just as the door opened again, revealing a tall blond man in a suit.

  
  
Robin groaned ( _"Damn it, Nathan"_ ) and pinched the bridge of his nose, asking the blond man to _please lock the door behind him_. From Cole's other side, Shaw could hear Warren snicker in an undertone while Cole and Greenfield happily spoke nerd to each other.  
  
She tipped her chair back to make eye contact with Warren behind Cole's head as the blond pulled up a chair. Meanwhile, Robin began speaking to Control _sotto voce_. Warren grinned at her, and she raised an eyebrow back.  
  
The rabbit hole did not disappoint.

  
Robin cleared his throat. "There's a machine..."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sidenote, baring your neck is sort of like nodding or bowing in respect to someone in this 'verse. The brst i could think of is like, it's a salute, but not limited to military because everyone does it.
> 
> No explicit plot yet, although we do get to see that the team pulled a Daniel Casey on Jason Greenfield. If it feels like mood whiplash, I hope it comes across as Shaw not being as grim as John in general, therefore her POV would be like that too? IDK.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm altering US history a bit here, but since this an omegaverse AU, I hope no one minds :P

 

 

_ 2008, New York City, NY _

 

 

  
  
"I am not handing the Machine over to Donald Trump, Nathan."

  
  
A disheveled Harold sat on the roof of IFT, a cigar in one hand and a scotch in the other. Beside him was Nathan Ingram, similarly in disarray and liquored up. They had come up to the roof when the news broadcasts had become too painful to watch, disbelief giving way to a grim acceptance.   
  
Somewhere in Washington D.C., Barack Obama was preparing his concession speech, getting ready to call and congratulate President-elect Donald Trump.   
  
It beggared the imagination.

  
  
"So, then, what do we do with it?" Nathan turned to his friend. His tone was light, but the question was genuine. Harold supposed that Nathan was taking the news worse than he was. But then, Nathan had been so sure that Trump wouldn't win. On the other hand, Harold wasn't at all surprised. He had modeled the voting patterns, warned everyone he could that this would be the outcome.   
  
Well, Harold had made a year's salary on the betting tables at least, for whatever that was worth. 

  
  
"We could start over," Harold said, before downing his glass.

  
  
"Destroy the Machine?" Nathan asked in surprise, worried, as Harold poured himself another generous glass. Nathan frowned, because it wasn't like the omega to drink to excess.

  
  
"Not the Machine, Nathan. Us. This." Harold waved his arm expansively, encompassing the entirety of their view of New York City.   


  
Nathan wondered if this was how Harold had felt, when he'd walked into his office and turned on the TV to the towers falling. When he'd asked Harold if they should change the world.  Nathan hadn't understood fully then what they were about to do; looking at Harold's expression, he didn't think he understood much better now, but...   
  
"Let's do it."   
  


  
  
\---   


  
  
  
Cole liked talking to cover things up. It annoyed him a little, to play into the omega stereotypes, but it worked out, because his teammates were the two most quiet people he'd ever met. Greenfield was interesting, sure, and the alpha did calm him down a bit, but no amount of excitement over the hexacore structures of the new phones could cover up the tension on the other side of the table.  
  
Eventually, his and Greenfield's own conversation stopped, because the omega who had introduced himself as Harold Robin wanted to speak to all three of them. He was pretty calm for someone who had CIA agents trying to kill him, and wasn't he a surprise?  
  
Cole had spent the last few years of his life protecting the United States from foreign terrorist attacks, first alone from behind a desk, then with his team. Cole's involvement on the field was limited, but he got enough of it to get a sense of who they were fighting. Some of them were religious alphas (or so they said), but mostly they were scared and angry. Desperate.  
  
Harold Robin was none of these things, and he was an omega to boot. You couldn't help but notice it, especially now, flanked as he was by two impressive alphas that made Greenfield seem almost like an omega in comparison.  
  
  
  
"There's a machine that watches everything..." Robin began. He gave them some spiel about building a better world. It was well-rehearsed but sincere, nothing Cole hadn't heard before. He waited for Robin to finish, and spoke into the silence that followed.   
  
  
  
“That's impossible. You don't believe this, do you?” he asked, looking at Greenfield in particular.  
  
  
  
it was a weird moment for everyone. Greenfield looked like a deer in headlights. Robin looked a little surprised that anyone would doubt him so openly (and to his face), and the blond alpha was the same, but also delighted for some reason. Control's expression didn't change (she was _terrifying_ ), but her scent became a little annoyed. She must have been the one John and Sameen were watching, because he could feel them tense up on either side of him.

  
  
Then Greenfield laughed. “I know, it sounds crazy, right? But it's true… Why don't we show you?”   
  
  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Cole could see Robin stop having a conversation with the blond alpha with just their facial expressions. The omega gave Cole a considering expression before speaking. 

 

“I can show Mr. Cole the program later, but maybe a practical demonstration is in order.”    
  


 

\---

 

They went through a series of hallways. Cole had the impression that they were underground, but he couldn't be sure. He wasn't even sure that he could find his way back, everything felt a bit surreal. John and Sameen had moved to flank him. In front of them, the blond alpha (who had introduced himself as Nathan on the way) and Greenfield did the same to Robin. Control walked some distance behind all of them, murmuring indistinctly into an earpiece she had put on. 

  
They walked into a room dominated by a giant screen that appeared turned off, with more people in it, some of them occupied with their own smaller screens. The beta named Fusco from earlier was there, speaking with a pretty black woman in a suit and a blonde in a doctor's white coat.   


The people already in the room stopped working as soon as they arrived, and Greenfield broke away to speak to someone else. They went back to their tasks as soon as they saw who it was.   


Robin kept going though, stopping to stand directly in front of the giant screen. Looking closer, Cole could see a camera and mic beneath the it. Robin spoke into the open air.

  
  
  
“Hello, Machine. Please show us Director Denton L. Weeks, 6711.”   
  
  
  
The screen  sprang to life, showing several video feeds at once, from a CCTV camera, a cellphone, a laptop. The NSA director was eating lunch with a woman, laughing. He moved to hold her hand. Cole was reasonably sure she wasn't his wife. Onscreen were several windows to what Cole was certain were classified documents. Information on Active Agents, scrolling down the screen like a waterfall of sensitive information. It stopped on some familiar looking profiles, before opening a window to camera feed for this room, Cole's team in the middle. Three red boxes in a sea of yellow ones.   


 

Robin let that go on for a few more seconds before speaking again.  
  
  
  
"Enough of that. Now, show us President Trump. "   
  
  
A map of a  golf course went up, indicating a location. The video was grainy, and from far away, but audio from a nearby phone was available, and they could hear his voice as he joked with his friends.  
  
  
Robin asked the Machine to shut it down (please) before turning to them. 

 

"If you have someone you'd like to check on... "  
  
  
  
Morbid fascination, was the only explanation. Cole asked for his siblings, two brothers and a sister. One of them was on vacation somewhere in Europe, the others with their families. Cole felt a chill race up his spine. 

Sameen was next, checking on her parents. Video feed of them in their respective offices, calmly typing or filing paperwork. She watched them for a long moment before nodding to John.  


John hesitated for a beat, before saying Jessica Arndt, which Cole noticed made Robin smell a little sad. 

Cole knew he had a nose that was sensitive even for an omega, but he wondered whether he was smelling right, because John's ex-wife looked perfectly happy. 

Cole looked around discreetly, but the only other person to react was the tall blond alpha named Nathan. They made eye contact, briefly, before turning their attention back to the group   
  
  
  
John asked the Machine to stop, and Sameen spoke into the silence that followed. 

 

"Okay we believe you, now what? "  


 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Shaw's dad died in an accident, but in this AU he survived the accident.
> 
> as usual, thanks to x_talon_x for looking this over!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me begin this chapter by saying that I don't really know anything about Ethiopia? I just used wikipedia and aljazeera for everything? I chose Ethiopia for this fic because I read somewhere that Ethiopia is where humans first emerged? So, i dunno, i thought it would be, like, poetic or something if this is also where everything begins in this fic? 
> 
> I also considered using Iraq, because that used to be Mesopotamia, which was the first civilization in the world or something? But I already have a fic that will revisit that area over and over again ([i wear kevlar like it's lingerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8288332)), so I chose to use Ethiopia instead?
> 
> Yes, that's how shallow the thought process i used was, so please don't think that i'm using, like, advanced mental techniques to be secretly offensive or something?
> 
> Who thinks i should have just used a made-up fictional country? Should I go back and change it?

 

_2009, Ogaden, Ethiopia_

 

Harold and Nathan arrived in Ogaden using a Cessna that Harold had flown himself. It was a conflicted region, to put it mildly. One of the least developed corners of Earth, the people of Ogaden often joked that "if Adam returns, he will definitely recognize our land."

At the international level, it was currently being fought over by the Ethiopian and Somali governments. Locally, the Ogaden National Liberation Front was trying to establish the region as its own country. It was with the ONLF that Harold and Nathan negotiated.

 

"Poverty is the real enemy," Saad Awsiad, one of the ONLF leaders, had told Harold on his first trip to the region. "We are fighting diseases, we are fighting illiteracy, we are fighting unemployment."

 

The man had gone on to share that, with the help of the UN, the Ethiopian National Government was about to crack down on the ONLF, disbanding the organization that had stabilized the region in order to take control of it themselves after the initial work had been done.

Mr. Saad didn't have to tell Harold what was about to happen next.

The oil and mining companies would come, followed by the factories. Not national infrastructure, not roads or hospitals, or anything that wouldn't help sell the area to the highest bidder.

 

"It is a pity," Awsiad had said, "Thirty years ago, there were two high schools here. Today, there are over a hundred and fifty. We built those."

 

Harold had thanked him for his time, and promised he'd come back. He didn't blame Mr. Awsiad for his disbelief then, and not for the surprise on his face as Harold exited his plane with Nathan.

 

(IFT's bids could be _very_ high indeed.)

 

\---

 

_Present, Ethiopia_

 

Control sat in the shade, watching over her daughter, who was playing with some of the local children at a recently built park. A lot of the other women there, omegas mostly, assumed she was one of the executive staff who had come to run the factory that was being built, and they weren't _wrong_ , exactly. It was the craziest thing.

The women were friendly enough, which Control certainly appreciated, but she sat apart with a laptop today, and they left her alone. She was mulling over the CIA agents coming. With some luck, they would be her new recruits.

Michael Cole was an ordinary agent; Control had seen a hundred like him. Maybe more curious than most, more willing than the average agent to follow up on that curiosity, but he was tech support all the way, and the organization had _plenty_ of that. Nathan seemed to like him though, and not in the typical, alpha, i-want-to-be-your-mate way. She'd have to keep an eye on that. It wasn't that she didn't trust Nathan, just, well, he got _bored_ at inopportune times. She kept an eye on him at all times.

Sameen Shaw was a proper agent; Control liked her. She would be useful when things kicked into high gear. They were laying low for now, but that would change soon enough. 

and _Warren_. She's have to keep an eye on him too. A bit too soft to be a good agent for long, he still had too much technical skill to be taken lightly. She knew his type; they self-destructed after too much wetwork. This one had been smart enough to know that, and had been lucky enough to find a team where he could allay the accumulated guilt and pressure by saving a target once in a while, like triggering smaller earthquakes to avoid The Big One. But maybe he would be better suited as protection detail? Nathan did well with Hersch, and Control had Martine, but Harold was less practical, going about with no shadow. That had to change.

She'd have to talk Nathan into talking Harold into it.

 

(A few minutes later, Control will close her laptop and play with her daughter, without being afraid.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogaden is the eastern part of Ethiopia, and it's right next to Somalia.


End file.
